Packet data networks (e.g. internet protocol (IP) networks) are generally bursty in nature. The level of traffic (e.g. voice, video, data, etc.) utilizing a network link can greatly fluctuate at any given time, and trends in usage can vary over periods of time. Network operators must attempt to ensure both quality of service (QoS) guarantees for services provided, and service level agreement (SLA) requirements to customers. IP networks must be able to adapt to changing trends in traffic on the network in order to efficiently utilize resources of the network, and ensure QoS and satisfy SLA requirements.
Physical changes to the network, such as upgrading of network link hardware, the addition of new network links, etc., that are needed to respond to changes in traffic on the network require planning and time to implement. Thus, addressing problems regarding growth in usage as such problems arise will result in a lag in implementation of solutions to the problems. Additionally, due to the lag-time between the detection of a problem and the implementation of the solution to the problem, a situation can arise where the solution that is implemented is itself outdated, as compared to current network requirements.
Therefore, there is a need for accurately forecasting future usage of a network to timely provide traffic management and engineering.